This invention relates to spread spectrum communications, and more particularly to dynamically allocating power and capacity of spread spectrum communications so as to prevent interference to a radio-relay system, such as a microwave relay system, or to a cellular communications system, such as the system conforming to the AMPS or IS54 standards. This disclosure refers to either system as a radio relay system.